melodies of life
by Hinatachan167
Summary: follows along the soul reaver games. basically before became the reaver of souls i was his lover, but now in this story the hunter becomes the hunted, all because of kain. but in other words it follows along the soul reaver games. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Melodies of life

Chapter 1 beginnings

_There were 2 young girls playing in the front courtyard, 'Hilary! No fair you cheated!!' 'Amy how can one cheat in the game of tag?' Amy pouted like a child, 'Hilary, Amy, time to come in!' 'Coming mother!' the 2 young girls ran inside, 'dad's not home yet?' 'Yeah, I wonder where he-''mom?' 'Hilary, Amy I want the 2 of you to run.' 'But mom-''JUST RUN!!' the 2 of us stared at our mother for a few moments but ran, 'mommy!!!' Amy screamed as she heard what was once our mother screaming, 'Amy, she's dead! Let's just go!!!' Amy cried as she ran. Each time we stopped at a local and killed than drank what ever we can get our hands on. On the way to the next village, Amy passed out, 'AMY!!! Please say something!!!!!!' I heard Amy cough, 'don't you dare do that!!!!!' 'I'm tired, hungry, and very sick.' 'I know this village up a head, we're almost there.' Once there, we pounced on the first peasant we saw, we drank almost as if our lives depended on it. 'There they are!' 'No way! How did the sarafan track us down that fast!?' 'Amy we need to get going!' I picked up my now slightly better sister and ran for it. It was until I ran into a dead end alley. My sister stared at the sarafan in fear, but was angry; they killed both our parents now they'll pay. I used all of my elemental powers (control of all 4 elements including ice) but I was slammed into the wall. The last thing I heard before I went into a coma was, 'HILARY!!! Help me!!!!' I tried to get up but I collapsed. When I awoke, I tried to find my sister; I kept calling her name and running everywhere. I finally collapsed, my image was blurry but I saw someone with black hair pick me up._

* * *

Present day- I awoke gasping, 'Jesus Christ! What the…..Amy…' I opened my locket and on the right side was my blacked haired father, strong and powerful, my brown haired mother, kind, gentle, sweet, but strong. And on the left was my sweet sister Amy. I looked at myself in the mirror, when I was small, I had short hair, but now I see long hair (down to bottom of my back; Ino yamanaka). I sighed, took a bath (immune to water), got dressed (ino shippuden outfit), dried out my hair, and finally tied it back. I feel in love with raziel, he took me, took care of me, trained me, he even hugged me when I was feeling down. I ran out the door remembering I had a meeting with Kain. 'Hilary!' I turned around and saw my friend, 'Sammy (short for Samantha) how's it going?' 'Fine and I can tell you've been doing lovely.' 'Thanks, I've got to go, Kain demands it.' The last bit I said it in a sarcastic tone, Sammy laughed. 'Good luck.' 'Thanks.' With that I ran off, '_so far this is going great! I need to meet master raziel right after this. *groan* how many meetings do I have to day?!' _I ran until I bumped into someone. 'Hey! Watch where you're-'I realized it was turel, 'I'm so sorry, turel, I'm just in a hurray to meet Kain.' 'I'm here to guide you since you're taking forever.' '_Drama vampire!'_ my thoughts screamed about Kain, 'thank you turel.' I mentally punched myself for saying that.

* * *

Kain- I really didn't like Kain, there was something about the boss (XD) I really didn't like, almost as if he was a monster. There was one bit of me that told me to run and get out of the room, but I had to meet him. I knocked on the door, 'come in.' even though I appeared to be 17 doesn't mean I could be afraid of Kain, I've been afraid of him since I was a small child. I slowly entered the room reveling a huge thrown room, with all these pillars; at the center was a thrown with Kain on it. 'Ms. Hilary, the reason why I called you down was a mission.' '_What the hell!? You called me down here for that!?!?' _'Assonate, sarafan leader sir Joseph, do what ever you feel is needed.' 'Yes sir.' I walked out of the room, 'what the fuck!?!? Son of-! Shit!!!!!' everyone from each of the clans stared at me, '^-^' sorry about that I'll go see my master.' I walked off embarrassed, '_I hope no one else heard that….' _I made to master raziel's room, 'master you wanted to see me?' raziel turned around, I smiled at that face, soft, gentle, strong, 'ms. Hilary, I need to tell you something.' 'Master what is it?' raziel didn't say anything, the next thing I remember was him sliding in front of me, pulled me against his body and suddenly our lips clasped, '_OMG he's kissing me, master?' _when he let go my face was crimson red, 'that's all, I just wanted you to know you're very beautiful.'

* * *

The assignation- I looked at my target, from the shadows my eyes were a crimson red. The sarafan was focusing on my crimson eyes, 'there she is!' sarafan charged at me, 'protect Sir Joseph!' I got out a small dagger which turned into a fire blade, slicing through the sarafan with the fire blade both burned the men and killed them instantly. I quickly changed the fire blade into an ice blade. The sarafan called sir Joseph was trembling, 'yes, I like the way you look, that's what scum deserves. You men took my sister away from me so long ago but now I'm getting my revenge…' 'No, please-'I stopped the sarafan and stabbed him through the heart and then continued stabbing him. I noticed how the blood splattered allover me, 'yum….blood of my enemy's the best kind.' I licked up the remainer of the blood then walked away, ready to report the news of my victory to Kain.


	2. chapter 2

Melodies of life

Chapter 2 date; the melodies

I remembered a song that our mother sung to us before we went to sleep. She called it melodies of life, but….I guess I'll never hear her sing it again, the song made me and my sister smile and helped us sleep

* * *

Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark

For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart

To weave by picking up the pieces that remains

Melodies of life--loves lost refrain

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why

We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye

And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?

Let them ring out loud till they unfold

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me

Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name

* A voice from the past, joining yours and mine

Adding up the layers of harmony

And so it goes, on and on

Melodies of life,

To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond

So far and away, see the bird as it flies by Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings

Leave them now and see what tomorrow bring In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?

Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?

* Repeat

If I should leave this lonely world behind Your voice will still remember our melody Now I know we'll carry on

Melodies of life Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts As long as we remember

* * *

I smiled as that song and her voice rang through my head, I now wonder what will happen between me and raziel if he loves me.

Kain (again) - I walked into the thrown room, no Kain, '_where the hell could he possibly go??'_ I heard the door open, 'it's just me.' I frowned at the sight of Kain, '_the nerve, making a lady wait like that!' _I heard about your success, congratulations, as usual you're the strongest fighter. 'Thank you sir.' I mentally punched my self for saying something like that. I went back to my room to sleep for a little while, '_mom_,_ Amy__, father, I'm a failure as a daughter and a sister. I don't deserve to live….'_ I thought before I went back to bed.

_

* * *

_

Dream- the last I could clearly remember was a man with black hair picking me up. When I awoke I noticed where I was, big vast land with other vampires, 'the vampires all live here!?' 'Yes little one, now you'll live here away from the humans.' I turned around and noticed the same person who picked me up, 'who're you?' 'Raziel, don't worry I won't do anything to harm you. I'm just going to train you and take care of you until you're old enough to take care of yourself.' 'Really?' 'Yep.' I stared at him, 'thank you.' 'Raziel! You need to bring the child to meet Kain.' 'Who's he?' the other man stared down at me, 'our master, now yours as well.'

* * *

I awoke and saw raziel, 'KYA! Don't you dare do that!!!' raziel chuckled, 'alright what's so funny?!' 'You, beautiful.' I turned red, 'stroll milady?' 'Of course.' I placed my hand into his with that the lieutenant and the 'regular' vampire left. Everyone was staring at me and raziel whispering, 'isn't that raziel and his pupil Hilary, what're they doing walking together?' I turned pink, 'maybe we shouldn't be doing this, I mean tonights the you-know-what. '_Mating season, a time when the vampire lieutenants and Kain himself, find a female and hope to continue the vampire race.'_ 'Hilary? You ok?' 'Raziel, master! Of course I am! _Or am I?'_ as the 2 of us continued to walk around the Razielim territory, 'here, close your eyes.' I did as he said, 'ok now open.' I looked at my reflection in the stream near by, 'master, they're so beautiful.' He took roses and violets and made them into a little crown, 'master, now it's your turn.' Raziel close his eyes, 'Hilary what're-' 'no talking!' he felt something gently touch his lips. 'Now open.' 'you sneaky-' 'uh-oh, I think I hear Kain.' With that raziel began chasing me, 'gotcha!' I felt him practically pounce on to me, 'alright you caught me.' Another kiss between the 2 of us was seen, infact it was a make out scene. 'go raziel!' the 2 of us turned red as we saw the other vampire lieutenants standing 4 cm away from us, 'it's true, the rumors that are going around now: Raziel loves Hilary.' I was turning crimson red and raziel yelled, 'SHUT UP!!!!!!' 'whatever raziel, Anywho Kain says to come back to your territory and bring the little lady.' I glared at turel for that 'little lady' remark. Raziel took my right into his own hand again, 'raziel, master, do think kains planning on-' 'no I don't think so, even if he was, I would defend you, even if it costs me my life to save you.' 'thank you.' 'what's going back there?' 'nothing!' me and my master stared at each other.

* * *

Moments later- It was time for me to turn in, 'raziel, I need to tell you something….' 'what is it?' 'well….it's kind of hard to explain, but…..I-I-I-I think I l-l-love you.' Raziel simply walked right up to me and placed a kiss onto my small lips, the next thing I knew I was on the bed.

* * *

Moments later- 'raziel! Congrats!' 'on what?' 'we all heard both you and your lady: oh, raziel! Oh Hilary! The 2 of you doing that for a full night that was like music to our ears, 'brethren, I demand that you shut up! My lady is still asleep.' 'raziel and Hilary sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, 1st comes love then comes raziel with a baby-' raziel whacked zephon, 'raziel calm down, but you know, she might be.' 'Might be what?' 'You raziel, *zephon starts acting like a baby* she might have a baby, and Kain will be furious.' 'SHE'S NOT PREGNANT!!!!!!' an awkward silence came between the brothers when Kain entered the room, 'who's not pregnant?' 'Raziel's little lady.' 'ZEPHON!!' 'Well raziel you know what you need to do.' Raziel nodded and left the room. 'Hilary?' I got up, placed a blanket over my chest, 'yeah master?' 'I need to know: are you with child?' 'I really don't know, if there was a straight out answer then no.' '*sigh* thank god, not the fact that I don't want the child, it's just that, is it even possible to raise a child in the time where the sarafan are hunting you down?' 'No, but I think it would be interesting to have a child.' 'For you maybe but for me, god……I could imagine how much chaos the child would cause.' I laughed at raziel, 'could you please get dressed?' 'Yes master.' Raziel left the room, '_what if he's right? Am I with child? What would Kain do with the me, kill me and the baby in the process or just kill the baby letting me live?' now I'm just making myself worry, mom what would you do, auntie umah (note: me and Amy's mom was the younger sister of umah, but she died before our mom met our dad then the 2 of us were born)' _I sighed got up, took a bath, dried off, got dressed, tied my hair back and went back to sleep on my queen sized bed, with violet-purple sheets.


End file.
